In Between Light and Shadow rewritten
by chungah
Summary: "Being shrunken for more than one year and hiding and chasing around a criminal organization wasn't enough, huh? Why can't I see what I should be able to see but can see what I shouldn't be able to now?" Shinichi is never ordinary boy and he never will but compared to one magician, maybe he can pass as normal in a sense. Kaishin. A rewritten story of the same named one by me.


**I don't think anyone would know about me. Hello, please call me Chungah and this story is a rewritten version of the story I tried to write... I don't know, like last year? I uploaded some of the chapters on this website but apparently, I had realized that there were too much holes in the plot and I didn't know how to actually drag the story along.**

**This is Kaishin story as I have mentioned in the little summary so if you don't feel comfortable with it, please don't read. I don't want people complaining about it. I clearly mentioned it on the summary.**

**I hope this chapter is quite straightforward and there's no confusion caused. However, if you are confused about anything, please tell me in any ways you prefer. I'm not really that good at English as I'm still learning it. Also, I will try to write as often as possible but as I have my studies and it's not really a good reason but I am active on a OC community so it might take times for me to upload new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters and the cafe 'Arzhuna' and some basic concepts of the story. The DC related is owned by Aoyama san and some other parts including 'Arzhuna' is owned by Sir Hwigin.**

Lost

It was new year's eve and with the host of Ran and Sonoko allowing them to borrow and have a party in one of her holiday house, it couldn't get any cheerful than ever. The house was full of people as Ran practically invited everyone who is in good relationship with her family and herself.

They were chatting and having fun like there is no tomorrow. Well, except one little boy with a huge pair of glasses. Conan, the previously mentioned boy was not excited. No, not at all. He was grumpy and bitter just like the infamous young scientist currently dubbed as one Haibara Ai. Not many people realized the foul mood he was in as he tried to look as happy as others in surface look and he had improved his acting skill while staying as Conan. He had a bit of talent inherited from his mother as well. However, falling to his act was not the case with Hattori Heiji. He, as self-claimed Shinichi's (even though he is wearing a mask of Conan) best friend, could see the distressed look he was hiding. So, to ask Conan directly, Heiji dragged Conan to one of the corner without arousing anyone's suspicion.

"Ya, Kudo! What 'ya thinking? It looks like ta me that ya' havin' stress! Big one!" Heiji whispered at Conan in attempt not to be eavesdropped. Conan looked at Heiji with fake 'oh, I'm fine! I am enjoying this!' look but Heiji didn't stop looking at him sternly.

Finally, Conan gave up and opened his mouth. "Hattori, it's nothing. You don't have to care about it seriously. It's just… Well, it's really nothing important for you to care."

Heiji was saddened by this response. Weren't they friends? Friends should talk about their problems to each other, right? So the other can help them. But what was Conan doing, refusing a helping hand from a friend? Okay, this was enough. He will not just move away as if nothing was wrong. That's not a friend.

So, Heiji spoke up with some irritation audible from his voice. "Oi Kudo. Did ya thought that I'll just say 'ya? Sorry'? 'viously not! Friends have ta tell their prob's ta each 'ther. So tell me quickly. What's da prob?"

Hearing this, Conan could see that he can no longer get away from telling what was bothering him to Heiji. With a sigh, he told Heiji what was the problem. "You know that I li.. like Ran, right? I asked her to wait for me to return. Hey, I know it's very selfish thing to say but yeah. Anyway, I didn't hear this directly from Ran but I think she won't wait for me anymore. I.. I think there is someone else for Ran. Happy now, Hattori?"

Heiji couldn't believe it. There will is no hope between Ran and Shinichi? Those two had suffered a lot and there is no fruit? Just nothing? That's ridiculous! Also, Conan just said that he didn't hear it directly from Ran so why did he thought like that? He whispered aggressively to Conan.

"What do ya mean ya think? Just givin' up like that? Ya just can't, oh just can't!"

Hearing this, Conan just got annoyed. It's Ran and his matter, not Hattori's. So why is he ordering Conan to give up or not? Also, there're clear evidences for Conan to figure out that she won't be waiting for Shinichi anymore. Not that he deserved Ran's affection from the start. He was such a brat from the beginning. When they were young, he always argued with Ran for lots of different matters such as existence of ghosts. Then, he always talked about his interest when it is obvious that Ran was not really interested. After he became Conan, while hiding the truth to Ran 'to protect her from the danger', he asked her to wait for him for indefinite period of time and caused her to suffer the waiting.

Oh, what does he mean by clear evidences? First, she started to call him less and less. Then, when there's mentioning of Shinichi, her facial expression and the emotion reflected on her eyes changed from before. There's worry for a dear friend but no hurt from waiting. Then, there was Ran talking to Conan, her almost adopted little brother, about this guy that Conan never met before. It hurt Conan, or rather Shinichi to listen to Ran talking endlessly and appraising another male but he always withstood the pain by chanting in mind to think about how much Ran had to suffer while waiting for the one who might not come back forever.

Heiji was talking to Conan while Conan heard him with one ear and threw the words out with the other ear without processing them on his mind. However, there was limit to that and finally, Conan snapped.

"Oi, Hatt!.."

The problem was his voice was a bit too loud so when he said 'Oi', everyone who were enjoying shifted their heads to Conan and Heiji's direction. As he could feel their curious looks, Conan quickly changed his voice tone into more like an innocent child.

"Heiji niichan, I know how much you like Kazuha neechan! So please stop saying about how much you like her anymore!"

This, obviously made Heiji embarrassed. How could he say something like that with the face of an angel! To Heiji, Conan looked just like a devil from the hell. So, he lost temper and you know how he behaves when he lose his temper, right? Yes, shouting at him with top of his lungs.

"Ya ahou! What're ya thinkin'! Who.. Who likes that annoyin woman! She's such a hassle!"

That was clearly a huge mistake on Heiji's side. After getting the sentence out of his mouth, Heiji realized what he said. But before he could say any other things, Kazuha was glaring at him with the eyes of a murderer. Heiji could swear that he definitely saw black and bloody aura was emitted from Kazuha at full force. This view made him to try to shrink himself and hide from the Osakan girl in front of him. But even before he found any good place to duck and hide, Kazuha opened her mouth.

"Ho… So ya think I'm an annoyin woman and a hassle? Ah- so sorry far bein' a hassle an' annoying. But ya 'r more annoying, ahou!"

Then, they started the usual arguing which was always dubbed as 'love fight' by the people around them. If it was like usual, Conan would snicker at them (more on Heiji, of course) but as he was not in the mood for watching them fighting, he slipped away from the two and while he was getting away, he felt the vibrating of Shinichi's mobile phone. He quickly went into one of the empty rooms of the mansion and looked at the phone. It was a message from Ran. He opened the message and started to read.

/How are you? I hope you are alright. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I will be able to wait for you. I have someone who I love. But can we still be friends? I hope you will be able to find a person for you in the upcoming year. /

This made Conan no, Shinichi sad but he was not surprised about this news. He knew this was coming. Even though he knew of this coming, it didn't lessen the pain in his heart. His first love was a huge failure and he knew that Ran would be sorry about it. Why would she apologize? It's her heart and it can't be stopped from loving someone else. She didn't have to feel sorry. The one who had to be sorry is him. The one arrogant brat detective, Kudo Shinichi. Just for himself, he made her to wait for more than one year. She had to suffer the loneliness and pain of unlimited waiting for one person. Ran didn't deserve that. So, Conan wrote a message to Ran with small drops of tears falling down his cheeks.

/Ran, there's nothing to be sorry. I'm the one who has to apologize for making you to wait endlessly. I would love to remain as your friend even though I'm sure Sonoko would make a big fuss about it for a long time. I hope I can meet that person of yours to check whether he is worthy of your attention. However, as I'm not yet done with my case, I won't be. So, introduce him to Conan and I'm sure he will judge his worth instead of me. /

Without hesitation but with throbbing pain in his heart, Conan pressed send button. After checking whether the message was sent correctly, he let out his pain with silent sobs and took time to calm himself down.

When Conan calmed down in a dark room, he could feel paths of tears on his face. He gently moved his feet to not make others aware of his state and headed to the toilet to wash his face. If someone saw his face, it was the matter of time that the mood that was supposed to be jolly would shatter and be replaced with worry and concern. So he made especially hard attempt to not get seen.

After successful attempt to get into the toilet and wash his face without anyone noticing, he slowly headed to where everyone was. When he went into the room, the first one to notice him was Ran. With concern in her eyes, she asked where was he and Conan simply replied that he went to toilet to wash his face with cold water so he doesn't feel drowsy anymore. With that answer, Ran smiled at Conan warmly and scolded lightly to tell her where he was going before running away. Conan, with his cheerful voice, replied,

"Okay, I'll tell before going anywhere!"

Which Ran surely thought as such a cute sight. Then, it was nearly the midnight. Shounen Tanteidan except Conan and Ai was nearly taking the train to the dreamland while others who were yet awake got closer to the windows to wait for the grand sight that was about to unfold. When everyone was waiting eagerly (even the alcohol loving Kogoro refrained himself from drinking too much to enjoy this), a loud sound was heard and a big firework decorated the dark night sky into colourful canvas. One by one, the fireworks danced around, offering beautiful scenery to the ones standing on the ground. While watching the amazing sight, Conan promised himself that he will start a new with the start of the year. Near Conan, Ai smiled mysteriously by herself.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking. I needed to cut it. Also, I know even from the start, I shattered Shinichi's heart by making Ran saying that she won't wait for Shinichi anymore.**

**If you have anything you want to say about this story, please just tell me. I would love to hear and reply to your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
